LEVIBOT
by Nightsmoke
Summary: Tired of being disrespected, Levi employs Verde and his time travel-influenced Japanese technology to create a replacement and to see if Xanxus can tell the difference.


All characters © Amano Akira

Summary: tired of being disrespected, Levi employs Verde and his time travel-influenced Japanese technology to create a replacement and to see if Xanxus can tell the difference.

* * *

><p><strong>LEVIBOT<strong>

_Prologue_

Neither Verde nor his assistants seemed to find anything amiss with a 23 year old Italian man walking into their clinic. The young man in question sported thick sideburns, three eyebrow rings and a chain connecting the rings to another one below his lip. Eccentric, yes, but Verde had seen worse.

Much worse.

He pushed all thoughts of mafia fashion nightmares away and welcomed the man in. Naturally, the young man was over two hours early for his appointment (as was his MO), and looked somewhat apologetic for disturbing the clinic with his presence so early in the morning. The two sat down and got to talking, and the young man explained hurriedly what he required.

"Can you do it?"

Verde rolled his eyes. "Us lightning types should have more faith in one another, Senor Volta," he sighed, twirling around in his rolling chair. "My establishment has technology approximately thirty years ahead of the Actroids."

"That's somewhat reassuring," the young man said, swallowing. Put a base in Japan, an illegal time machine, and the underground mafia all together and you could get some amazing results. He tried not to think about it too much.

"If I get caught I will most likely be executed," he added. "However, if I am still alive by this time in two weeks you can expect double payment in Euros."

"My interests lie in the name of science rather than in money," Verde replied lazily. "Speaking of which. Just out of curiosity, Senor Volta..." he scratched the nonexistent stubble on his chin, "you could do anything with it, yet your decisions intrigue me. What is your motive?"

It was a moment before Levi Volta answered: "A personal insecurity."

_I._

Even an experienced assassin of this day and age couldn't take eight years of torture.

Granted, this was psychological torture of the self-inflicted kind, but it was torture nonetheless. Ever since he was fifteen Levi had fought every battle, breathed every breath and lived every second for a man who probably would never acknowledge him. Instead, he got kicked in the stomach, had things thrown at him, and was often exploited for his designated role as the Varia's "butt-monkey."

Heck, his pride was at stake. Sure, it was not the sin he represented (leave that to Squalo), but a guy had to have a_ little,_ at least.

Why should he have to try so hard and end up making an embarrassment of himself every time? Part of Levi knew that he took himself way too seriously, but part of him didn't really care. He just wanted some respect, and it was about time already.

He had considered going to the Vongola's mechanic and the redhead before forgetting that a) in this time line they were both fifteen and b) they were too clean-nosed to have anything near what he had in mind. So in the end, he had gone to Verde.

"The key is combining a DNA compound with a personality chip," Verde had announced proudly when Levi'd returned a week later. "I've downloaded all the footage from the security-cam videos and files you've given me. This makes him interactive and highly functional; not just responsive."

"...and the, uh, DNA?"

"The DNA _compound,"_ Verde had corrected, as if it was the most dreadful verbal mistake one could make, "replicates anything in your genes, such as physical and limited behavioral responses, as well as blood and bruising. For example, you mentioned earlier that you experience an unfortunate lack of dexterity in the presence of your boss; we've programmed that in as well, including your usual fighting capabilities. I can go over the details with you later, if you like."

Levi had reached out and touched it, at a loss for words at the time. He'd heard Verde was good, but this. This was...

"The skin's made of a new type of silicone," Verde had continued, hopping down from his swivel chair. "By making him literally identical—visually—to a human being we've completely eliminated the Uncanny Valley factor. Nobody will be able to tell the difference, unless anyone in your gang develops the sudden urge to become intimately close with you." He had given a chuckle then that made Levi smile politely but squirm on the inside. And this was coming from the guy who put up with Bel's _ushishi_-ing shit on a daily basis.

"Say hello to the Levi-bot," Verde had announced as he reached over and turned it on. The bot had turned its head and had looked right at Levi. It was like staring into a mirror, and was an experience so unnerving that to this day Levi doubts he will ever forget it.

"Shouldn't it have some number after it, like Levi-bot 2.0 or 8.3 or something?" Levi had asked then. At the time, it seemed like the most sensible thing to ask. He supposed he had been in a minor state of shock.

At this Verdi had cocked his head, pushed up his glasses smugly, and grinned. "On the contrary, Senor Volta," he said, "I don't need to try that many times."

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p>Author's notes: It's been quite literally months since a good plot has struck me with inspiration to write. And, while I've had Levi-centric sections of larger works, I've never really had an entire Levi-centric <em>fic<em> before. I think because he's the only one in the Varia who's not a pretty boy, fans tend to overlook him or just plain laugh at him. Because he's the butt-monkey and because he's not really a bishie, Levi's probably the most unfortunate and least popular character in the Varia, apart from Gola Mosca. He needs some more love, guys.


End file.
